


Unstoppable force/Unmovable object

by urproblematicfav



Series: Satellit, Save My Life [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Broken Bones, F/M, FUC YALL, Fuc i love Krieh, Fyc, Get ur vaccines kids, Hurt/Comfort, I love them so much, Nailed that one, Panic Attacks, Psycho and Inner Voice are sperate characters that are parts of one whole, Stop making Psycho some kind of wall that Inner Voice needs to get through, WHY IS THERE SUCH LITTLE KRIEG/MAYA CONTENT, Weird Poetry, anyway, hand holding, holy fuc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urproblematicfav/pseuds/urproblematicfav
Summary: Actual Real Doctor™ Patricia Tannis made a vaccine for one of the many weird and morbid diseases on Pandora and Lilith has made it mandatory to get it. All the other Vault Hunters are fine and do it,except for Krieg





	Unstoppable force/Unmovable object

**Author's Note:**

> Krieg is my poor baby husband who has PTSD about doctors and needles and just needs someone to hold his hand and I love him
> 
> Also the beginning is more from Maya's point of view while the second part is Krieg
> 
> Bold: Psycho  
Italics: Inner Voice  
Bold italics: both

Maya had guessed something like this was going to happen. She didn't know much about Krieg's past–she didn't think he did either, honestly–but given what she did know about _him_ she knew this was going to be rough.

Lilith made it mandatory to get the new vaccine that Doctor Tannis had made. Refusal meant a one trip phase lock off Sanctuary. Which made sense, it was pretty bad when the sickness was going around. Something about Skag meat that resulted in people throwing up blood and a small portion of Sanctuary's population going down. Luckily none of the Vault Hunters caught it and all managed to get their shots and moved on with their lives.

Except for Krieg.

Maya knew this would happen.

He was hiding up on the roof of the fast travel building. Pacing and yelling at himself, visibly upset about this whole concept.

"**SHUT UP, BLOOD DOES NOT BELONG ANYWHERE BUT IN THE MOTHERS BELLY!!**"

Yea, she knew a lot of things about Krieg but still had no idea what 90% of the Psycho gibberish he said meant.

Maya stood jumped up on the sides of the wall and started scaling the building. Which wasn't hard but still annoying to do but she knew Krieg probably wouldn't wanna come down from his hiding spot. He immediately quick his frantic pacing when he saw Maya land on the roof next to him. Still breathing heavy and twitching, though.  
"Hey, big guy. You doing okay up here?" She cautioned Krieg was someone that needed a gentle and quiet kind of attention.

"**WE DO NOT BLEED AND YET NEED BLOOD?!??**"

Maya sighed and stepped closer to him.  
"I know you don't wanna do this, I really do. But you need to get the shot now so you won't bleed later. You understand that, right?"  
He seemed to genuinely stop and think about it before spasming again and hitting himself on the head.

"**SH u T, u P"**

Maya flinched for half a second at the outburst before gently places a hand on his mutated arm, pulling it away from his head where she could see a bruise begin to swell. His eyes still looked around frantic and unfocused but his muscles relaxed at her touch as he let himself be moved. Maya gently held his arm as she lifted her other one up."I know that this kind of thing scares you, and I know why it does. And I honestly don't blame you for being afraid, but you see this?" She quickly made a fist, causing a small blackhole to appear above them both. "This means that if Tannis makes one wrong move and hurts you, she won't have a head." Krieg twitched, his breathing calming down as he listened to her and stared at the void gently pulling at his flesh, begging to be soaked in fire and acid. Maya relaxed her hand and the power faded away. She slowly lifted a hand up to Krieg's face and pulled him down enough so her head was against his mask. "You have nothing to worry about, okay? I'll protect you." "_**Okay**_**_..._**"  
She grinned and kissed the side of his mask where his eye was visible.  
"Come down when you're ready."

_She's far to good to us._  
  


Krieg sat unreasonably quiet on the couch waiting for his turn to get the vaccine. Maya was going first, to show him that it was safe. He gripped his knees and dug his nails into the fabric of his pants while the little man forced him not to scream and stab the doctor lady when the needle full of purple liquid went into Maya's arm. She didn't even react as the needle was shoved into her, not a flinch of pain from the siren. And as soon as Krieg's rage started the whole thing was over and doctor lady was placing a bandage over the small spec of blood that was left on Maya's arm.

Maya hopped off the table and walked over to Krieg. "See? Completely fine." She held the arm the shot was put into. Holding her hand out for him to grab. "Your turn now." Krieg hesitated before gripping onto her hand enough for her to go numb within seconds. Maya slowly guided him over to the table where Tannis already had a knew syringe ready. Krieg flinched and pulled back. "**Nonononono****, the cockatiels still need to be crushed under theconveyor belt of pain!" **Maya quickly placed a hand onto his mask covered face. "Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. I'm here, see?" She flicked her hand up again, the promise of fire and acid and death hovering above her like a halo of space and suffocation. "I won't let go of your hand the whole time, okay?"

_Listen to her_ _ and get this_ _ over with._

Krieg growled at himself but let Maya pull him back to the table. Her hand turning pale from his grip as he squeezed harder when Tannis came close. "He's not going to bite me, is he?" He couldn't tell if that was a joke or actual concern. Maya rolled her eyes and looked to Krieg, smiling and rubbing her thumb in small circles on his hand. Tannis poured a liquid out on a small white hand towel before padding it on his arm causing him to flinch and jerk back violently but not move past that. Tannis made an annoyed sound but continued. As She began pressing the needle against his skin, Krieg felt his breath stop and a loud snap echoed across the room. It pushed past his skin and he could feel liquid go into his body like pain and guilt and screaming and bones breaking and blood oozing and he couldn't breathe and he couldn't brea–

And it was over.

He blinked slowly, looking down as Tannis was already throwing away the needle and leaving to do her own thing.  
"See, that didn't hurt at all did it?"  
He jerked to look at Maya, smiling and calm. He looked down again and saw his hand entangled with her own. Blood was slowly covering their hands. He relaxed his grip and saw how Maya's hand was snapped nearly in half, bones protruding out in morbid and painful ways.

Maya didn't even react.

She pulled her hand away and lifted the other and made a fist again, this time no void came to punish him but to slowly heal the broken bones and flesh. It was beautiful in that Psycho kind of way as the bones slowly were reset into place and flesh healed over. A small barely noticeable scare appearing.

Once done the siren goddess looked back at him.  
"Wanna go on a mission to find a gun that will supposedly curse and kill us?"

"**TEAR THE ****FLESH!**"

"And salt the wounds."

_ **Far** _ _ ** too** _ ** _good_ ** ** _to_ ** _ **us** _ _ **.** _

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is a thing even if I don't use it  
Feel free to hmu I'm incredibly lonely
> 
> https://k-k-savagememes.tumblr.com
> 
> Also holy shite I haven't finished anything in like 6 months boi


End file.
